Different Perceptions
by matsukanishi09
Summary: Some people say that she was like the shadow... dark and enigmatic. Kyohei knew otherwise.


**_She was silent._**

Nakahara Sunako wasn't a social person, anybody can attest to that. Her classmates would tell you that she hardly associated herself with class activities, only participating when it was to her benefit or if it involved something akin to cooking. Sunako would oftentimes seclude herself by the far corner of the room, muttering intelligible words to herself.

Sometimes, they even considered that she was cursing someone using a voodoo doll beneath the table.

Yet, putting the creepiness aside, they would say that she was tolerable… and inexplicably silent. She doesn't talk when not needed, she whispers most of the answers instead of answering their teachers directly, and she would just fiddle her bone bracelet as others rattled on whenever classes were free.

To put it simply, Sunako was the epitome of a lamb. Only this time, her wool's black instead of white.

But Kyohei knew otherwise.

To him, Sunako was anything but silent. Their constant bickering and fist fights were not even remotely discreet. Whenever he was around, she would talk even when not needed, she would answer his questions with a hiss, and her bone bracelet would often find itself tangled in his white-blonde hair while she pulled it out of its roots.

She was violent, animalistic and very much like an untamed lioness. She was nowhere near quiet.

**_She was unreachable._**

Even if she wore herself that way, everyone knew that she was the niece of a very influential lady. She was living under the roof of an extravagant mansion and most would often associate that house with a lifestyle that was even grander.

In some way, she was unreachable. Her status was nowhere near the level of an average girl, even if she was a devoted gothic version of it.  
People knew that and people marked their places. Even if she was a scary girl, she was a wealthy scary girl. There were boundaries.

But Kyohei thought otherwise.

He ordered her around, asking her for things that he could do himself. He would demand a glass of water, ask her to cook for him, tell her to clean the bathroom, and even ask her to wash his underwear.

To him, she was just like him. He was Kyohei and she was Sunako. There were no boundaries.

**_She was elusive._**

Sunako was equipped with the stealth of a ninja and the agility of a cheetah. When time called for it, she could hide herself from the world, letting others feel that she was no longer within the perimeter.

She could make herself disappear in a blink of an eye. She could easily slip out from the net they have done in order to capture her.

But Kyohei said otherwise.

He could sense her. Even if he wasn't around the time she disappeared, he would always find her. Always. He would know whenever she hid in the kitchens, or whenever she played with the anatomical doll in the laboratory.

It was like he had a tracking device instilled in her. He could capture her in just a single try.

She never minded it.

**_She was dark._**

Gothic, dark, morbid. Those were a few words that were often associated with Sunako. The moment she entered school, everyone knew that she radiated dark vibes. She was dark to the highest degree.

After all, her hobbies attested to that. She loved horror, wore black, worshipped anatomical dolls and hunted ghosts. It was perfect analogy.  
But Kyohei spat otherwise.

He would grab her, call her names and taunt the living daylights out of her…

…and he would see the fire in her eyes.

He would fight her with the same streak of passion, fueling the flame he had been able to create with just a few words. He would see her glowing eyes, her blushing cheeks and her gritting teeth… and he would cherish those little things and keep them to himself.

Because even if she loved horror, wore black, worshipped anatomical dolls and hunted ghosts, she was never dark. And that was a distorted analogy of her.

**_She was enigmatic._**

People knew, just by looking at her, that Sunako kept secrets. They knew, by her dark nature, that she had all those insecurities and past memories that were buried deep within her soul, never to be exposed to other people.

She was a mystery, a riddle never to be cracked. She was like a difficult Sudoku problem that should accommodate so many numbers and even if they tried to answer her, they would always find themselves with empty boxes and repeating numbers.

But Kyohei told otherwise.

Yes, she once _had_ secrets. Yes, she still _has_ insecurities. Yet, he knew _all of them._

He knew the reason behind her seclusion, he knew the reason why he hated men, he knew why she stuck up with her sick aunt.

He knew everything, yet he kept them to himself.

She was a Sudoku puzzle… and he has filled in the boxes. Especially the last number that often led others astray in their quest to crack Nakahara Sunako…

He knew that she was_ breathtakingly beautiful._

**_She was cold._**

Violet eyes. She has breathtaking eyes, even for a girl who hid her face. People would often stare whenever those eyes emerged, watching the dark pools swirl with the morning light. It was beautiful, yet cold.

Her eyes were ice cold.

Sunako was a person to be called an Ice Queen. She showed no emotion, wearing that poker face on her sleeve as if it were meant to be there. She answered monotonously, smiled only a few times and never tangled herself up with them.

She was silent, unreachable, elusive, dark and enigmatic as she was cold. She was different.

But Kyohei fought otherwise.

Violet eyes. Yes, he has agreed that she has breathtaking eyes. He knew that people often stare and a few guys would even blush whenever she looked their way. He knew that she was charming beneath all those layers of black clothes, and he knew that with just a small smile, she could command every guy within the vicinity.

Yet, they still thought that she was cold.

And like the above statements, he disagreed.

_"You ate my macha ice cream. Again."_

__

"You don't have your name on it."

"It was written at the back, you idiot!"

"I suck at Kanji."

"Why you—mmmphh!"

…

"There's your ice cream."

_"…"_

She then would blush, have a nosebleed, try to slap him and only find herself within his arms. He would smirk at her limp form, taunt her some more, and the moment she opened her mouth for a retort…

…he dove in for a kiss.

Although the macha ice cream was cold, Nakahara Sunako was anything but.

**_She was a shadow..._**

**_...and he was the sunlight._**


End file.
